<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire in your lips (i wanna taste you in my veins) by Nagiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602921">fire in your lips (i wanna taste you in my veins)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru'>Nagiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and some mention of Shido), (did I write it? yeah. do I know what I was writing? not really), (he does prefer he/him pronouns though), (not quite Coffee Shop AU for the simple fact that it's Leblanc), Akira wears a dress, Akira's gender isn't entirely defined, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Coffee Shops, I think Goro is a cop?, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, The pettiness between Goro and Makoto is a matchmaker on its own apparently, he also wears a lot of make-up, mentions of Goro's Mother as well, not entirely chronologically written, ok. so. more serious tags.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He sits there, petting a purring Morgana nervously as he talks and talks, the scent of coffee heavy and comforting around him, the taste of coffee still lingering familiarly in his tongue, and the warmth of Akira pressed close to his side as the barista sits with him this time.</i>
</p>
<p>... in which Akira is a barista, Goro is stressed, and coffee is had.<br/>(in which Goro is lonely, Akira is lovely, and somethings are always the same, no matter which universe it is)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fire in your lips (i wanna taste you in my veins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's been a while since my last Persona 5 story, I think! It's been <i>forever</i> since my last Persona 5 story that isn't a Persona Kink Meme fill, that's for sure! But, here I am! With yet another Akeshu! :)<br/>Did I wander a bit while writing the tags? Yeaaaaah... but nothing of it is quite a lie, so if you want to know more of what you're walking into, I'd recommend reading them! Still, if you're not in the mood, there's just one <b>Important Warning:</b> there is talk of Goro's mother's suicide in here. It's not explicit, but it's there, ok?</p>
<p>(I'm procrastinating my reading assignments? sure am! Do I terribly mind it? ehhhhh, will... in a day or two...)<br/>I've no idea on what else to write just now, so. I'll be cutting this short.<br/>This is a very plot-less story, despite the fact that it attempts at a plot at some point. This is a romance. That's it. The whole oneshot is an excuse to write some soft Akeshu... where Akira wears dresses. Somewhere in between I also decided Akira isn't <i>entirely</i> male, and Goro just. Spends some bits of the story wondering how to call Akira without ever <i>asking</i>, because he just didn't want to ask things. And that's it. That's probably all of it.<br/>... I loved writing it.</p>
<p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> Persona 5 and characters do not belong to me but to Atlus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A steaming cup of coffee rests before his hands. He only notices because the steam actually warmed him enough for it to be a significant change, to be honest. He wonders how long it’s been there — not too long, seeing how it’s still steaming and still very hot to his touch. Perhaps the best question is, how long did Kurusu stand there watching him?</p>
<p>“Good to have you back with us, Akechi-san,” teases said man, leaning forwards until he is almost in Goro’s face. “Care to share what has made you so distracted this beautiful day?”</p>
<p>Goro doesn’t quite agree with the <em>beautiful</em> part, seeing how it’s a frankly dreary day. In the short minutes he took to walk from the walk to Leblanc, Goro managed to get <em>quite</em> chilly, thank you very much. The rain certainly doesn’t help his opinion, either.</p>
<p>“Aaaand there he goes again.”</p>
<p>He blinks, looking up again. Kurusu has leaned back, a small smile on his face — is it wry? Is it tired? Is it <em>fond</em>? No one is quite as baffling as Kurusu Akira, Goro has discovered. Much to his great displeasure.</p>
<p>“I feel as if you are attempting to annoy me into giving you more attention,” he says lightly in response. Not only does he <em>not</em> want to share the particular reason for his displeasure, but he isn’t even <em>allowed</em> to do so, after all.</p>
<p>Kurusu’s smile broadens into a teasing grin. “Well. If I am, I fear I am also succeeding.”</p>
<p>Goro feels the inelegant need to snort at that.</p>
<p>“I suppose we can agree that you are, indeed, too annoying to ignore.”</p>
<p>Despite his words, Kurusu smiles as if Goro had just offered him a new kind of coffee beans to taste-try.</p>
<p>Goro is, as always, utterly baffled by this man.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>He sets down the last of the paperwork onto his desk and allows himself a groan. Some days he seriously wonders why he is still in this work with all the headache it causes him. Must be some form of self-torture, actually.</p>
<p>“Finished, Akechi-kun?”</p>
<p>He turns lightly on his seat, finding the one who dares to intrude in his obvious time of distress. Niijima Makoto. Of course it is.</p>
<p>“Niijima-chan,” he greets with a tight smile. He knows she hates when he calls her Niijima-chan.</p>
<p>Sure enough, she grimaces a second after the words have passed his lips. His smile becomes just a touch more honest at the sight.</p>
<p>“Sister asked me to inform you that you are invited to come have dinner with us.” She says quickly. At his raised eyebrow, she adds. “Tonight.”</p>
<p>He hums. On one hand, this invitation clearly bothers the girl.</p>
<p>On the other hand, this invitation <em>clearly </em>bothers the girl.</p>
<p>He hums, thinking about it. After a minute of thought, when Makoto is clearly annoyed enough that she will likely just leave the precinct and tell her sister he refused, he smiles.</p>
<p>“I would love to.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Goro had dreams of justice and superheroes. Unfortunately, the real world isn’t a place where <em>superheroes</em> exist, as Goro discovered when he wasn’t even a teenager yet.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, in the real world, there is no one to save the tired mother who just wants it all to <em>stop</em>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, in the real world, there is no one to save the little boy who has to watch as the last of life drains from his mother’s face.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Goro had dreams of justice and superheroes and of saving everyone so he could be just like the heroes he loved to watch — so he could make his mother <em>smile</em>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the only memory he has of her smile is in the last moments of her life.</p>
<p>Goro never allowed himself to believe in <em>superheroes</em> again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s at the Niijima’s house that he first meets the young man that smells of coffee.</p>
<p>If he’s being honest, Goro only accepted to come to dinner because he knew it would annoy Makoto. He appreciates the offer, of course, and the chance to see Sae again since they had both been so busy these past few weeks (these past few <em>months</em>) that they have barely exchanged two sentences with each other. He <em>does</em>.</p>
<p>But if it were just that, he would probably have respectfully rejected, because he <em>appreciates</em>, but he just… feels too tired to really care for that at the moment.</p>
<p>The chance to annoy his colleague, though? Well. Goro always knew he is a petty bastard.</p>
<p>Still — when Goro accepted, he honestly thought it would only be a night of perhaps ill-gotten entertainment, some decent food he doesn’t have to cook or buy for once, and maybe a few hours of conversation with Sae.</p>
<p>He never, even in the moments he took to wonder if it was really <em>worth it</em>, dreamt of getting something <em>more</em> out of it.</p>
<p>Yet. Here he is. Standing in front of a stranger clouded in the scent of coffee, and thinking — distantly, in the part of his brain that isn’t too muddled from the last three days of little to no sleep — that he is… <em>pretty</em>.</p>
<p>It’s… an unwelcome thought, actually.</p>
<p>It’s also out of his hands, as he realizes dimly when the person introduces himself as “Kurusu Akira, much enchanted,” with a charming grin that shows a hint of dimples, and the smoothest voice Goro has heard in his life.</p>
<p>Damn it. Annoying Makoto is <em>not</em> worth the unpleasant reminder that he is, in fact, very, very <em>lonely</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>He receives a call — <em>The </em>Call, with capital letters and everything — just as he reaches his house.</p>
<p>Usually, he wouldn’t bother taking any call after work hours, but this <em>is</em> work, and he is on duty this evening — and, more importantly, this is something <em>he </em>requested.</p>
<p>He takes it before it can ring thrice. “Akechi speaking.”</p>
<p><strong>“Akechi-san,”</strong> comes immediately, thankfully. <strong>“He’s been found.”</strong></p>
<p>It’s short and perhaps a bit ambiguous — to anyone else, that is. To him, it’s enough to put on a grin on his face (that is, perhaps, just the slightest bit too <em>feral</em> to really show anyone) and make him turn around immediately.</p>
<p>“Give me the address,” he orders, not bothering to wait for the elevator.</p>
<p>It’s past his usual work hours, he already has a migraine budding on his temples, he <em>craves</em> a good night of sleep and perhaps something to drink. He’s tired and angry, and he just wants to rest for the next day or two…</p>
<p>But he’s never <em>liked</em> his work as much as he does in this moment, when he hears his coworker rattles off an address and he <em>runs</em> down the five floors worthy of stairs to get back to his car.</p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” he says. It’s not an agreement or allowance. It’s a <em>promise</em>. It’s a threat.</p>
<p>He <em>will</em> be there, and he <em>will</em> participate in the raid, and he <em>will</em> watch as the cuffs are closed around Shido Masayoshi’s wrists.</p>
<p>And anyone who tries to stand in his way <em>will</em> regret it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>As Goro enters the café recommended to him by Sae, he immediately notices three things at once.</p>
<p>First off, the smell in here is <em>amazing</em>, a perfect mix of coffee and something savory that is, likely, the curry announced at their entrance.</p>
<p>Second, the café is empty but for the barista behind the counter and a small cat curled up in the closest booth.</p>
<p>Third, he <em>knows</em> that barista.</p>
<p>To be entirely fair, however, he has to admit that the third thing is noticed with… a slight delay. Not just because the smell is much more immediate, as is the lack of other people, but because the barista— well, one, because Goro has only seen this barista once.</p>
<p>And two, because last time Goro saw this particular person, he had thought this person to be a male. Now, though, he’s not… <em>entirely</em> sure.</p>
<p>“Welcome!” The barista says with a smile. For one moment, Goro wonders if they have recognized him as well; perhaps he <em>is</em> wrong and this <em>isn’t</em> who he’s thinking about— “Akechi Goro-san, was it? Sae-san’s friend?”</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>He puts on a smile of his own. “Kurusu-kun, yes?”</p>
<p>The smile spreads a bit, those slightest hints at dimples reappearing into their face, and Goro loses another moment to mourn how <em>lovely</em> they look. He honestly prefers when he’s too busy to remark on someone’s appearance.</p>
<p>Still, he’s not <em>rude</em>, despite what some might say. “I am sorry. Would you prefer a different treatment pronoun?”</p>
<p>Kurusu waves a hand in easy dismissal — and Goro notices, with mounting dread, that their fingernails are just as red as their lips, and that’s stupidly <em>distracting</em>. “That sounds just perfect to me, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Goro inclines his head, saying an automatic “Very well,” before, finally, moving to grab a seat. By the counter, of course, because the place is empty and anywhere else would be weird.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?” Kurusu asks as soon as he’s seated, moving closer to his seat with fluid steps. “Our beans are as displayed,” they gesture at their back, “but we also take requests, in case you don’t know which bean you prefer.”</p>
<p>Goro blinks slowly, looking away from the person in front of him to stare at the shelves filled with the aforementioned coffee beans instead. He should have been looking at them from the very beginning, actually, but Kurusu Akira is, somehow, even more distracting in this small café than they were in the familiar space of the Niijima’s household. Which is <em>unfair</em>, and likely because of the unfamiliar setting, or the warm lighting of this place.</p>
<p>Or perhaps, he thinks as he takes another glance at Kurusu, because they somehow look even prettier in a dress than they looked in the button down Goro last saw them wearing.</p>
<p>As he said: <em>unfair</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s coffee by his hand, but it is cold and too bitter, and Goro hadn’t liked it even when he first got it, and it <em>certainly </em>hasn’t got any better in the last two hours it’s been sitting there.</p>
<p>He hates that, just a couple months ago, he would have never allowed coffee to sit untouched for <em>hours</em> until it grew so cold it was undrinkable. He hates that, just a couple months ago, this coffee had suited him <em>just fine</em>.</p>
<p>He hates that, just a couple months ago, he hadn’t known Leblanc’s coffee — and, more to the point, just a couple months ago, he hadn’t known Leblanc’s <em>barista</em>.</p>
<p>He hates that, just a couple months ago, Goro would <em>not</em> have been too distracted thinking about <em>Kurusu Akira</em> to properly do his job.</p>
<p>He blames it all on Makoto.</p>
<p>“You know, Goro-kun, it might be easier if you just confess,” Sae chides in a tone that puts all his nerves on edge. He blames <em>this</em> on Makoto, as well. “Akira-kun certainly seems to like you just well, also, so I don’t understand what has been bothering you so.”</p>
<p>Goro groans lightly and stares at the cold coffee yet again. Perhaps he <em>should</em> drink it. If he’s lucky enough, perhaps it will even make him sick enough to <em>escape this conversation</em>.</p>
<p>“Is it the fact that Akira-kun is a male?”</p>
<p>He will not look at her. He will <em>not</em> give her that satisfaction. He knows Sae; she might act all proper most of the time, but he’s seen her without her coffee, he’s seen her when she’s been awake for three days in a row, and he’s seen her <em>drunk</em>. He doesn’t buy her <em>too proper</em> act at all, anymore.</p>
<p>“Or is it that he isn’t <em>entirely</em> male, perhaps? Are you strictly gay, then? I <em>was</em> a bit unsure about this, in the beginning.”</p>
<p>He glares up at her.</p>
<p>She’s smirking at him, of course she is.</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a sour puss, Goro-kun. You are already in love with the poor boy.” She nudges him on the arm, teasing and <em>annoying</em>, and he grinds his teeth. At his continued silence, however, she grows serious. “However, if that <em>is</em> a problem, you should say something to him. You should not lead him on if you have no intention of doing anything about it. Akira-kun certainly doesn’t deserve that.”</p>
<p>Goro bristles. “I do <em>not</em>—!” Because he <em>doesn’t</em>. Despite what Sae clearly thought, he is not <em>gay</em>, not in the strictest terms, at least, and Akira’s fondness for dresses and make-up certainly has never put him off before, and it certainly won’t start to <em>now</em>. He opens his mouth to tell her that, before closing it quickly with a clack of teeth. That’s <em>none of her business</em>!</p>
<p>He shouldn’t have bothered. As soon as he starts complaining, she offers him another smirk. “Good. Now, get your ass moving, Goro-kun.”</p>
<p>This. She.</p>
<p>He gapes at her as she moves to stand up, patting his arm one more time. “You never know when someone might get there first, hm?”</p>
<p>She saunters off from his desk, waving a cheerful goodbye at one of his colleagues that is entering the room at the same time.</p>
<p>… Makoto will be on paperwork duty for <em>weeks</em>, for this.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>“I identify as male,” Kurusu tells him apropos of nothing, a cup of coffee being pushed into his empty hand. “I simply like wearing female clothing. If you’re wondering.”</p>
<p>He isn’t— or, at least, that’s what he’d like to tell himself. He <em>has</em> been wondering, in fact. But he’d also like to say that it’s just because he’s been wondering what to call Kurusu.</p>
<p>… <em>mostly</em> because he’s been wondering what to call Kurusu.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he says instead, smiling placidly and taking a sip. Perfect, of course. Goro has never drunk anything that <em>isn’t</em> perfect when with Kurusu.</p>
<p>Kurusu sees through it, of course. They—he, he supposes—snort inelegantly, shaking his head, fluffy curls flopping around with the movement.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind if you were. Besides, I don’t have any problem with being considered <em>not </em>male, either. It’s just a preference, in this case.”</p>
<p>Goro might have reached that same conclusion at some point between their conversations, but it’s good to have confirmation.</p>
<p>Before he can manage to think of something to say in response to that, however, Kurusu’s cat — Morgana, if he’s not mistaken — jumps up onto the stool by Goro’s side and <em>stares</em> at him.</p>
<p>Usually, he is a bit unnerved when the cat does this, but in this particular instance, he is a bit… <em>grateful</em>, instead.</p>
<p>He <em>is</em> pleased to have a confirmation to his questions… but that does <em>not</em> mean he knows what to say, and given half a chance…</p>
<p>Well. He plans on coming to Leblanc for a long while, yet. Perhaps it’s time he makes friend with the pet cat of the place.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>“You do know that he is nearly untouchable.”</p>
<p>Goro smiles best he can. It’s probably grimier than his usual smiles, but he’ll take what he can get. “Key word, <em>nearly</em>.”</p>
<p>Sae sighs, leaning back a bit in her seat.</p>
<p>They are in her house, because Goro couldn’t trust either of their workplaces for this, even if Sae <em>has</em> a private office where no one <em>should</em> bother them. It’s just not the kind of thing you talk about in public spaces.</p>
<p>“Shido Masayoshi is supposed to run for Prime Minister this year, Goro-kun. <em>And</em> he has a considerable part of the police force in his pockets.”</p>
<p>“And some prosecutors, and defense attorneys, and the head of SIU…” Goro finishes for her. “I am aware.”</p>
<p>She raises an eyebrow at him; <em>are you?</em> it seems to ask. He is. He is definitely aware of Shido’s power and how he can buy his way out of any sort of trouble.</p>
<p>Which is exactly why he’s brought it to <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>“I need someone who is willing to support me. Someone in the system.” He stares at her, and keeps her gaze when she looks back.</p>
<p>After a long while of staring at each other, Sae finally sighs.</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll support you, Goro-kun.” When he smiles, she smiles back. “I hope you’re ready to work your ass off on this, though, because I refuse to take a losing case, hm?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Goro had dreams of justice and superheroes. Unfortunately, in the real world, <em>justice</em> can have too many names, and too many forms.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, in the real world, there was no one to save the tired mother who just wanted to rest and the little boy who had to watch the last moments of life of his tired mother.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Goro had dreams of justice and superheroes and of saving everyone so he could be just like the heroes he loved to watch — to make his mother <em>happy</em>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that never came to pass.</p>
<p>Now, Goro has dreams. He has very specific dreams. Dreams of justice and saving people.</p>
<p>Dreams of <em>avenging</em> people.</p>
<p>He wasn’t capable of saving his mother, he wasn’t capable of making his mother <em>happy</em>…</p>
<p>But he can at least allow her to rest in peace. He can at least make sure his mother’s <em>murderer</em> faces the justice he deserves.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, Goro dreamt of superheroes.</p>
<p>He soon learned that <em>superheroes</em> don’t exist, though.</p>
<p>So he decided to be the next best thing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Goro doesn’t know when he started petting Morgana, he only knows that when he blinks back into awareness, the cat is purring under his hand and the mug by his elbow is empty, despite the taste of coffee still being heavy in his tongue.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Akechi-kun.”</p>
<p>There’s a hand in his arm. He knows that hand. Knows the painted fingernails tapping lightly against his skin. Knows the warmth of it.</p>
<p>“Akira,” the name escapes him before he can even think on it. “Sorry, I—”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Akira says immediately, voice soft, “you can call me whatever you prefer.”</p>
<p>Goro stares at him for a while. He really, <em>really</em> doesn’t understand Kurusu Akira. He’s never been too kind to him, yet here they are. Somehow… <em>friends</em>.</p>
<p>(and maybe, if Goro allows himself to admit it, even something <em>more</em>)</p>
<p>“Still. Should have asked first.”</p>
<p>Akira’s hand retreats a bit from his arm, resting by its side instead of laying heavy on it. “Well, if you’ll insist on apologizing, maybe you can tell me what is bothering you this time? I know you tend to get lost in thoughts when we’re talking, but usually you muse your thoughts out loud.”</p>
<p>He does? He hasn’t even realized. It’s been… a while, since he last relaxed around anyone but Sae enough to really speak his thoughts while musing.</p>
<p>“I…” He shakes his head. “It might not… be pleasant.”</p>
<p>The touch returns to his arm for a second, reassuring. “If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>It’s tempting. To just keep quiet as he’s always done, to just <em>not</em> speak…</p>
<p>But Akira’s hand on him is comforting, and Akira’s eyes on him are gentle, and Akira’s voice as he speaks to him is nothing but inviting, and Goro <em>wants to</em>.</p>
<p>For the first time, he <em>wants to</em> share this with Akira for no reason but to <em>speak about it</em>.</p>
<p>“No. No, it’s…” He takes a shaky breath and smiles a bit. “I think I do.”</p>
<p>So. He speaks. He sits there, petting a purring Morgana nervously as he talks and <em>talks</em>, the scent of coffee heavy and comforting around him, the taste of coffee still lingering familiarly in his tongue, and the warmth of Akira pressed close to his side as the barista sits with him this time.</p>
<p>He sits there, in a quiet corner of an otherwise empty café, comforted and warm, and speaks of his mother’s death, of his “Father’s” abandonment, of his life as an orphan, of his struggles to get <em>justice</em>, of his work that has been stressing him…</p>
<p>And through it all, Akira remains there. By his side. Listening to him, allowing him to be, without ever retreating from his words, without ever fleeing. He sits there and he talks and talks until his voice is hoarse and his chest is tight, and he…</p>
<p>And Akira envelops him in his arms, and Goro realizes he’s <em>crying</em>. He’s sitting there and talking and <em>crying</em>, and. And he’s being <em>comforted</em>. By Akira.</p>
<p>Akira really, truly baffles Goro.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>He leans back, the taste of Leblanc’s coffee— of <em>Akira’s</em> coffee —still lingering in his lips. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Akira licks his lower lip, that pretty red mouth stretching into a familiar smile.</p>
<p>“Good,” Akira hums pleased. “I feared I had scared you away with the make-up.”</p>
<p>Goro tilts his head, smiling easily in return. “Why would it? You just look even prettier, like this.”</p>
<p>Akira huffs a laugh against his lips — and the sensation is oddly distracting, as is the soft scent of coffee in the warm gust of breath.</p>
<p>Goro is probably just as addicted to Akira’s coffee as he is to Akira himself.</p>
<p>“I suppose I can live with that astounding reassurance.”</p>
<p>Goro grins and ducks his head that last centimeter to kiss those lips again. “Well… if you wish for something more… <em>reassuring</em>… I’m sure we can reach some compromise, hm?”</p>
<p>The next kiss is initiated by Akira, and it is just as assertive as Akira’s general personality. Just as contrasting to his pretty appearance as his humor generally is.</p>
<p>Goro loves it.</p>
<p>He allows himself to melt into Akira’s possessive hands and demanding lips, allows himself to breathe in the scent and taste of coffee and something that is uniquely Akira, allows himself to <em>stop</em>.</p>
<p>It’s much better than it has any right to be.</p>
<p>They part again some time later, Akira’s hand <em>blazing</em> against his cheek.</p>
<p>“If this is a proposal, I am all ears,” Akira murmurs in a low voice, lips curled into a lazy smile. “I hear you are an amazing speaker, after all. Why don’t you convince me of this new plan of yours?”</p>
<p>Goro laughs, the sound still a bit unfamiliar to his chest, but perfectly welcoming as well.</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could have dinner together. Something <em>other</em> than coffee, for once. And perhaps I could try and… <em>convince</em> you that I do, in fact, quite like you — dresses, make-up, and gender included.”</p>
<p>Akira softens a bit. “And <em>I</em> like the way you did not use ‘not-withstanding’ in your reasoning.”</p>
<p>Goro ceases breathing for a moment, chest tight. He has already kissed Akira, of course. He has even already convinced himself this will end well — convinced even before he kissed him, convinced himself the moment he stepped in with victory in his heart and the memory of <em>that man</em> in cuffs in his mind.</p>
<p>But in this particular moment, all those facts and thoughts and confidence escape from his mind, and all he can think about is how this… this sounds <em>remarkably</em> like an agreement.</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>Akira laughs.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Goro</em>. Color me convinced.”</p>
<p>The words send a wave of overwhelming warmth through his body. He thinks it might be the way Akira said his name.</p>
<p>He prefers to think it’s just the coffee lingering in his brain.</p>
<p>Either way, Goro kisses him again. This is <em>not</em> the time to be thinking, after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Akira leans into him, lips devoid of make-up and hair a <em>mess</em>, and he smells like sweat and warmth and coffee, still, and Goro tightens his hands around him and kiss him back.</p>
<p>“Makoto and Sae-san invited us for another dinner,” Akira says against his lips in between lazy pecks, “tomorrow evening. To celebrate.”</p>
<p>Goro hums back. On one hand, he prefers the idea of staying in one other night, with Akira and Morgana only, especially when the alternative is to spend more time with <em>Makoto</em>.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Sae has helped him much, he <em>does </em>have something (<em>two</em> things) to celebrate, not having to cook or eat curry sounds <em>great</em>, and as for Makoto…<em> Akira</em> likes spending time with Makoto.</p>
<p><em>Besides…</em> He smiles, pulling Akira in for a longer, more throughout kiss.</p>
<p>“I would love to.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The look on Makoto’s face as she realizes they are together is something he wants to see for himself.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the story! :)<br/>If possible, I'd love to hear your opinions on this short story, please. Still, I'm very thankful for anyone who's taken their time to read this story, whether you comment or not. Really; thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>